Bumps in the night
by redheadleela
Summary: Short fic based in Season 4, on Jimmy Palmer's relationship with Agent Lee. Just for a bit of writing practice, read and enjoy. Rating is just cautionary


Author's Note: This is a little idea of what could have happened in Season 4. Based on the relationship between Jimmy Palmer and Agent Lee, but also looking at the relationships between Abby and her co-workers. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own no rights to NCIS and am simply borrowing the characters for this story.

Abby sighed; she had run all the evidence she had for the current homicide investigation. She had results that Gibbs would need to hear when the team got back to the lab. But for now they were out of cellular range and on the road bringing back more evidence. So she was bored. 'I know,' she thought, 'I'll go chat to Ducky!' So she heads off to Autopsy in a world of her own since she has walked the same path so many times it requires no conscious effort on her part. She swings through the doors with a "Hey guys." And then she stopped dead in her tracks. She felt her cheeks flush and closed her eyes with embarrassment. All she heard was "Erm… oh no…" before she turned and fled from the room. Or she tried to. She hadn't spun round quite far enough, so when she ran forward Abby collided, head on, with the storage cabinet and dropped to the floor like a ton of bricks.

The guilty pair leaned over her, Jimmy knelt down next to her and shook her gently, "Abby? Can you hear me?"

"Is she unconscious? Maybe I should go and find Dr Mallard"

Abby stirred slowly, looked confused for a second or two and then grinned at the pair looking at her. "Did I just see what I thought I saw?"

Jimmy Palmer and Agent Lee looked at each other, hesitated, and then Agent Lee responded, "What do you think you saw?"

Abby sat up slowly, shakily and giggled, "I saw you two making out."

A few more nervous looks passed between the guilty parties before Jimmy answered, "Yeah you did see what you thought you saw, but you can't tell anyone! Please Abby, don't tell anyone, we would get in so much trouble."

"Yes Abby, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody."

Abby looked backwards and forwards between the two. Smiling she said, "Help me up?" Jimmy pulled her to her feet and looked at her nervously.

"What? Do you think I'm gonna pass out?" Abby asked him defiantly, despite the fact that she did feel a little light-headed.

Agent Lee answered gently, "You didn't answer our question, are you going to tell anyone?"

Abby smiled and thought about how strange they had both been acting over the last few weeks, "Your secret is safe with me, I promise. Well, on one condition…"

Jimmy first looked very relieved then shocked, "What condition?"

Agent Lee muttered something under her breath about Caf-Pow!

"Can you patch me up?" Abby pointed to her forehead where she had connected to the cabinet.

Jimmy once again looked relieved, "Yeah of course, since it's kind of our fault, but there might still be some bruising. You hit it pretty hard."

Abby sat herself down on the chair at Ducky's desk and waited to be attended to. She averted her gaze while Jimmy and Agent Lee exchanged their quick parting words and kisses. She only looked up again when Jimmy approached her.

"I never took you for the modest type Abby."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You looked away when I kissed Michelle, and you're blushing now, when I mention it. What's that about?"

Abby shrugged gently, she honestly didn't know, "I guess it's the blow to the head." He looked at her doubtfully and started to wipe away the blood from her wound.

She winced as Jimmy wiped her cut with anti-septic solution. He then examined it closely. "It won't need stitches but I can put a bandage over it if you want."

Abby got up, still slightly unsteadily, and walked to the mirror on the wall, "No, I think it's ok. You're right though I am gonna have one hell of a bruise there."

"Will you be okay? Do you feel dizzy or faint at all?"

Abby turned to look at him and said as firmly as she could manage, "I'm fine, quit worrying about me and get back to work!"

So he turned without another word and started tidying up, she slunk off back to her lab where she could sit and rest, and make the world stop spinning.


End file.
